warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Umbras Pack/Roleplay
Here, you can roleplay as a wolf in this pack. Archives Archive1, Archive 2 In Umbras Pack... (Wanna Archive the rp?) When I was done I went into the den to sleep. I saw Romulus there. He was sleeping. I curled up in my nest and went to sleep. Prickl ar 14:41, March 31, 2012 (UTC) (Yes) I fell asleep... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 14:45, March 31, 2012 (UTC) I woke a decided to ask Romulus if he wanted to go for a walk. "Romulus? would you like to go for a walk?" Iasked him quietly. I wanted to hunt like old times again Prickl ar 14:47, March 31, 2012 (UTC) "Sure," I said as I stood up. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 14:53, March 31, 2012 (UTC) "Want to go to the Tiber?" I asked him, as I remebered all the great times that we had had there. Prickl ar 14:55, March 31, 2012 (UTC) I nodded. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 14:57, March 31, 2012 (UTC) We went to the Tiber. I caught a fish using the pack way. "See? I improved while you were sick!" I said. Prickl ar 14:59, March 31, 2012 (UTC) I smiled and caught a fish myself. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 15:03, March 31, 2012 (UTC) I purposly splashed water on Romulus. "I'm going to be a great hunter, one day!" I boasted. Prickl ar 15:06, March 31, 2012 (UTC) "You already are," I said, happily. I splashed her back. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 15:21, March 31, 2012 (UTC) "You helped me, though. You helped me a lot! I'd still be sleeping out in the cold, starving," I added. Romulus deserved all the credit. Prickl ar 15:25, March 31, 2012 (UTC) (Ok Remus and Wyshia are still gonna be mates right???) Wyshia finished her pheasant and decided to take a short nap to clear her mind and rest. She yawned and everything became blurry as she closed her eyes. The last thing she saw before she fully closed her eyes was Remus. [[User:Firestream12|۩'FIRE'STREAM۩]] NINJA! WATCH OUT! 15:36, March 31, 2012 (UTC) (Yeah, and Romulus and Viridis are going to become mates, too, right???) I caught another fish Prickl ar 15:40, March 31, 2012 (UTC) (Yes) Once we caught enough, I said "Why don't we go back to camp?" ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 15:52, March 31, 2012 (UTC) "Yes," I replied glancing at Romulus and picking up my catch. Prickl ar 15:58, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Obscruan watched Viridis and Romlulus catching fish happily. "Remember to place some of your catch in the pile! And the rest can be yours!" He yowled, reminding them just incase they were so drunk on happiness about Romlulus surviving from the rabies. [[User:Firestream12|۩'FIRE'STREAM۩]] NINJA! WATCH OUT! 16:05, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Natrin found Spes snapping at Claris. "I'll hunt with her!" He told Spes. User:Whitewhirl/Sig 16:10, March 31, 2012 (UTC)\ I rolled my eyes. "I know," I replied. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 16:15, March 31, 2012 (UTC) I just nodded and walked back to camp with Romulus at my side. Prickl ar 16:18, March 31, 2012 (UTC) We took the fish back to camp. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 17:09, March 31, 2012 (UTC) I asked Romulus if he wanted to share a fish. "Romulus, what was it like to be, er, to have rabies?" I asked suddenly. Prickl ar 15:49, April 1, 2012 (UTC) "Well, um," I started. "I don't really remember much. My vision was blurry and my hearing was even worse." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 15:56, April 1, 2012 (UTC) "I see," I woffed. I took a bite of fish. Prickl ar 15:58, April 1, 2012 (UTC) I took a bite of the fish. I really wanted to ask Viridis something important, but I felt too nervous. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 16:01, April 1, 2012 (UTC) I saw Romulus look sort of nervous or scared. "Romulus, are you feeling okay?" I asked him anxiously. Prickl ar 16:03, April 1, 2012 (UTC) "Um, yeah, I'm fine," I replied. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 16:04, April 1, 2012 (UTC) "Okay," I said and went back to eating. Prickl ar 16:07, April 1, 2012 (UTC) I stood up; I didn't feel hungry any more. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 16:09, April 1, 2012 (UTC) "Romulus, you sure you are okay? Maybe you should go sit by the Tiber. That usually makes you feel a little better," I told Romulus. He was acting so wierd! Prickl ar {C 16:12, April 1, 2012 (UTC) "Um, O.K," I replied. I noticed I was blushing... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 16:16, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Romulus looked different. "Whatever," I muttered to myself, quiet enough so Romulus didn't hear. "I guess I could come with you," I added, looking hopefully at him. Prickl ar 16:19, April 1, 2012 (UTC) "O.K, thanks," I replied. We walked over to The River. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 16:23, April 1, 2012 (UTC) I sat down in a sopt and looked up at the clear blue sky. "Beautiful day," I whispered to him and waited for him to sit down. Prickl ar 16:25, April 1, 2012 (UTC) I sat down. "I know, most of the time it's quite dark around here," I replied. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 16:27, April 1, 2012 (UTC) I moved closer to Romulus. "Remember Tilane?" I asked. Prickl ar 16:28, April 1, 2012 (UTC) "Yeah," I said. "Don't take this offensively, but I didn't like him very much." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 16:30, April 1, 2012 (UTC) "No, I did like him alot when I was young. Now he creeps me out!" I replied, happy to be talking to Romulus again. Prickl ar 16:31, April 1, 2012 (UTC) I let out a sigh of relief. I paused for a little while. "Viridis?" I asked. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 16:34, April 1, 2012 (UTC) "Yes?" I asked turing my green stare to him. Prickl ar 16:35, April 1, 2012 (UTC) "Um..." I said. I could fight bears without flinching, but yet I'm not brave enough to ask her one simple question. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 16:39, April 1, 2012 (UTC) "Romulus, what?" I asked, amusement in my eyes. Prickl ar {C 16:40, April 1, 2012 (UTC) I gulped. "It's just," I said. "Would you be my mate?" I asked... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 16:42, April 1, 2012 (UTC) I found myself blank. I didn't know what to say. Instead I ran towards him and licked his ears. "I-I.....yes!" Prickl ar {C 16:44, April 1, 2012 (UTC) I was so happy that she agreed, that I couldn't say anything. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 16:46, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Claris went out to hunt. Darky! It's me! 11:44, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Aestuo padded over to her mate. "Obsrcaun sweety, lets go hunting. I feel bad whatching you being couped up in here." whimpered Aestuo. She asked a wolf to whatch her pup as she left camp with her mate. 17:36, April 2, 2012 (UTC) "Hey Claris! Remember to return some food for the pack or punishment will be waiting for you." Obscruan barked. Obscruan was itching for a fight or at least a squirmish, being a descendant of Umbras, he has the blood for fighting. "Aestuo, my love, you wanna hunt for deer or elk?" He asked her, licking he ears lovingly. ---- (we need to bring Remus and Wyshia even closer, Icy!) Wyshia was happy that Romlulus was cured from the rabies, she went over to Remus and prodded him in the belly. "I'm happy your brother survived and that the rabies didn't spread. Since nothing else is happening, you wanna to hunting?" Wyshia said. Firestream! I FOUND A 4-LEAF CLOVER!! 20:26, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Aestuo smiled. "I know you want to fight. So, lets go for a moose perhaps?" barked Aestuo. she nuzzled her mate. 21:44, April 2, 2012 (UTC) (Why is the font so huge?) (RPing Remus) "Um, sure," I replied. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:30, April 2, 2012 (UTC) I wanted Romulus to say something. Prickl ar 22:50, April 2, 2012 (UTC) "Um, should we go back to camp?" I asked. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:54, April 2, 2012 (UTC) "I don't know," I replied. I liked being out here with Romulus. "So what about Remus?" I asked bringing up the topic of Remus and Wyshia again. Prickl ar 23:03, April 2, 2012 (UTC) "What about him?" I asked. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:13, April 2, 2012 (UTC) "Yes, Obscruan," Claris replied. Claris called to Natrin. " Natrin! I'll hunt with you now!" Darksplash May all cats join here for a clan meeting 20:31, April 3, 2012 (UTC) I waited for her reply. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:05, April 3, 2012 (UTC) "Y'know him and Wyshia!" I replied (Spes) "Good," I barked and slumped away Prickl ar 22:08, April 3, 2012 (UTC) "I don't realy know. You see, I haven't realy seen much of him for the past few weeks. I've been spending most of my time with you," I replied. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:12, April 3, 2012 (UTC) "Oh," was all I replied. I never noticed how much of Romulus' life he left behind for me. "Romulus, now you will become more of a low ranked wolf now that we are mates. You sure you don't want to find some other wolf?" I asked him. It would break my heart to see him with some other she-wolf but if that was what he wanted, then I would let him be. Prickl ar 22:17, April 3, 2012 (UTC) "I don't care," I replied. "If I had the choice to be with you or become alpha, I would choose you no matter what." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:21, April 3, 2012 (UTC) "Thanks," I whispered and curled up next to him. Prickl ar 22:25, April 3, 2012 (UTC) "Your welcome," I happily whispered. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:30, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Spes saw Virids and Romulus together. "Ha, impure bloods!" She snarled to herself and went on to make trouble. Virids cuddled next to Romulus and fell asleep. When it was midnight they went back to camp. Prickl ar 22:35, April 3, 2012 (UTC) I laid down in my nest. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:38, April 3, 2012 (UTC) (Koliri) "Spes, are you going to hunt with me? The pile is still very low" Darksplash May all cats join here for a clan meeting 22:49, April 3, 2012 (UTC) "Fine!" I barked. Didn't Koliri not want to go hunting with a gump? "How about we try for a moose?" I asked him, more nicely. Prickl ar 22:56, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Prickl ar 22:56, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:FanClan